Carpe Diem
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER saison 6! Un heureux évènement chez les CSIs, l'atmosphère est envoûtante...et ça se voit! GSR bien sûr One shot.


_Spoiler _: PAs vraiment d'allusion à la saison 5, mais spoilers saison 6 quand même (bien que faussé)

_Disclamer _: Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

N/A : Kikou tout le monde! C'est encore remoi!

Alors, voici une one shot que j'ai écrit pendant le mois d'Août : attention, je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous commencez la lecture, vous entrerez directement dans cuculand lool :-p. C'est juste que, un mois et demi sans ordi, en manque de GSR, un spoiler mal interprêter durant mes brèves 10 minutes de connection au milieu du mois, et ça donne...ça lool. Pour l'histoire du spoiler, je m'explique : j'ai lu un truc à propos de Warrick et de mariage, et sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il _allait_ se marier dans la s6, et non pas qu'il était _déjà_ marier. Donc, mon côté romantique à repris le dessus, et j'ai imaginé ce que cela aurait pu donner, dans le plus beau des cas lol. Donc voilou, bonne lecture!

**_Carpe Diem_**

A l'aide de sa baguette, le batteur frappa, doucement au début, puis plus vivement, mettant ainsi le rythme en place ; l'air endiablé fusa alors l'atmosphère, et les jeunes mariés entamèrent leur première danse. Grissom n'était pas vraiment étonné par le choix de la danse ; Warrick était un garçon énergique –ou plutôt un _homme_ énergique- et sa nouvelle femme semblait partager son goût pour le rock. Cette pensée lui soutira un sourire alors qu'il regardait le couple bouger avec beaucoup d'entrain : c'était déjà bien d'avoir une chose en commun quand on décide de se marier.

La cérémonie avait été très réussie. Les amoureux avaient optés pour un mariage en plein air, étant donné le temps magnifique de cette fin mai. Bien sûr, tous les CSI de l'équipe étaient présent pour assister à l'évènement : ce genre de moment heureux étaient rares, et personne ne tenait à louper ça. Même Grissom, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été un accro des fêtes, avait fait l'effort de venir. Warrick avait su trouver les mots, lui rappelant combien lui et ses collègues étaient importants pour lui, et surtout que l'entomologiste était comme un père pour lui ; sa présence était obligatoire. Il ne s'était pas fait prier bien longtemps. Car depuis peu, sa nouvelle devise était _Carpe Diem_ ; vie l'instant présent. Il fallait dire que huit mois plus tôt, il était passé littéralement à deux centimètre de la mort : un suspect resté sur les lieux, une balle dans l'abdomen. Bien qu'il ne croie pas à la chance, il devait quand même reconnaître que cette nuit là, il avait bénéficié d'une bonne étoile. Au final, c'est le coup qu'il reçu au crâne en tombant au sol qui fut le plus grave, et non la balle elle-même. Ce qu'il avait du supporter, c'était un bon séjour à Desert Palm, ainsi qu'une thérapie, pour qu'il ne reste pas 'traumatisé'. Mais en fin de compte, c'était l'accident en lui-même qui lui avait servi de thérapie. Il avait beau côtoyer la mort au quotidien depuis des années, il venait tout juste de comprendre à quel point la vie était quelque chose d'éphémère, et qu'il allait très bientôt entamer sa cinquième décennies, n'ayant tout compte fait pas réellement vécu, à part pour son travail. Sa première décision avait été de réserver trois semaines de vacances en juillet, dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, de peur que son nouvel état d'esprit disparaisse ensuite, et qu'il ne change d'avis.

Donc, _Carpe Diem_.

Malheureusement, comme il s'en était rapidement rendu compte, son assurance nouvelle demeurait spécifique aux choses 'futiles', si l'on peut dire, et certaines actions qu'il avait toujours refusé ou hésité à faire demeurait « impraticable ».

Le dîner après la cérémonie c'était passé sur un une grande table, toujours à l'extérieur. L'ambiance y avait été joyeuse, et les discours des témoins (Nick était celui de Warrick) avaient été très émouvants, mais non pas dénués d'humour. Ensuite, ils avaient fait quelques pas pour rejoindre la piste de danse, recouverte d'une grande tente blanche, l'air se rafraîchissant légèrement à l'approche de la nuit.

Debout, appuyé légèrement sur le dossier d'une chaise à l'aide de ses avants bras, Grissom observait la piste, un verre de champagne à la main. Comme toujours, il se tenait légèrement à l'écart, préférant observer les gens plutôt que de se mêler à la masse. Son regard se reporta sur les jeunes mariés, qui commençaient à être rejoint par d'autres couples à présent. Le sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de Warrick, et Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir heureux pour lui. En face de lui, sa femme, Tina Brown – rousse, assez grande, la quarantaine. Près d'eux, Nick avait rejoint la piste, accompagné de la demoiselle d'honneur de Tina. Le courant avait l'air de plus que bien passé entre eux. Il était vrai que l'atmosphère des mariages, l'euphorie que le bonheur apportait à l'assemblait rendait la vision du monde plus douce, et l'impossible semblait soudainement possible.

Son regard dévia de la piste de danse, et à quelques mètres de lui, effondrée sur une chaise, se trouvait Catherine, un énième verre à la main. Grissom était un expert dans beaucoup de choses, mais pas dans le relationnel ; pourtant, il avait entendu un assez bon nombre de discussion entre Nick et Greg dans la salle de repos sur les rapports existants entre Catherine et Warrick pour comprendre l'attitude de son amie. Et puis, s'il avait encore eut des doutes à ce sujet, il n'avait qu'à repenser au jour où Warrick leur avait annoncé son mariage. Catherine avait été la première à réagir, très vivement d'ailleurs, trop enjouée sur le moment, et son sourire éclatant avait bien trop déserté ses lèvres. A cet instant, Grissom l'a trouva très courageuse d'être venue à la cérémonie, mais surtout de rester même après le repas. Il imaginait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il décida d'aller lui parler, pour lui remonter le moral. Mais Jim Brass le devança : ce dernier prit une chaise près de la femme et se pencha vers elle, lui parlant avec avidité. Ne tenant pas à s'immiscer dans la conversation, il préféra remettre la discussion à plus tard.

La musique s'arrêta, et quelques personnes applaudirent les performances des mariés et des autres couples. Parmi le son des applaudissement, un rire parvint aux oreilles de Grissom, rire qu'il reconnu immédiatement, avant que le groupe n'entame un nouveau morceau. Les yeux du scientifique sondèrent les invités, et il la vit de l'autre côté de la piste, riant aux paroles de Greg. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle aujourd'hui, Grissom eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe bleue marine, fendue du côté droit du genou à la cheville et pour le moins décolleté, moulait ses formes à la perfections, et Grissom s'était même surpris à avoir quelques pensées euh…'joyeuses' à la vue de se tenue, avant de se gifler mentalement. Mais s'il n'y avait eut que l'habit… C'était une des très rares occasions où la jeune femme avait autorisé ses cheveux à garder leur apparence naturelle, et ses boucles brunes tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules ; cela la rendait irrésistible. Mais surtout, c'était le sourire qui n'avait presque à aucun moment quitté ses lèvres qui faisait qu'un halo chaleureux semblait émaner d'elle.

Ah, le sourire de Sara Sidle… Savait-elle que c'était son arme la plus puissante ? Que lorsqu'elle utilisait ce sourire face à lui, la plupart de ses pensées cohérentes s'évanouissaient ? Ce sourire la faisait rayonner, et il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi ; depuis le nombre d'année qu'il la connaissait, à ne pas l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait ainsi, comme elle était entrain de le faire avec Greg.

Mais, où était donc passé son soit disant _Carpe Diem_ ? Et bien, le sujet « Sara Sidle » était précisément une des choses en tête de liste qui n'avait pas changé depuis son accident. Bien qu'elle ait semblé avoir abandonné tout espoir de le voir réagir depuis l'année dernière, son accident d'octobre avait de nouveau prouver à quel point elle tenait à lui, et surtout à quel point _il_ était un idiot fini.

Trois jours.

C'était le temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma, à cause de son traumatisme crânien du à sa chute. Et le temps qu'elle avait passé à son chevet, sans rentrer chez elle. C'était Nick qui lui avait dit, plus tard, quand il allait déjà mieux (il avait le droit de marcher tout seul). Et lui, comme un idiot, il n'avait rien fait, rien ! Pire : la jeune femme semblait gênée par ses propres actes et n'était presque plus venu le voir à l'hôpital, seulement avec les autres, et même après sa sortie, elle gardait ses distances. Alors que son nouvel état d'esprit prenait petit à petit place dans sa vie, elle, elle s'éloignait doucement, et il ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Il n'avait jamais osé, et avait l'impression qu'il n'oserait jamais.

Sara…Il l'a trouvait tellement…unique. Il regrettait amèrement les quinze ans qui les séparaient, trop bien conscient que c'était entre autre ce 'détail' qui l'empêchait d'agir.

Un rire toujours aux lèvres, la jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers lui, et rencontra son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer, avant qu'un couple de danseur sur la piste ne brise le contact visuel.

Grissom soupira et reprit une gorgée de champagne, alors que Sara recommençait à parler à Greg. Reportant son attention vers Catherine, il vit que Jim était parti, et n'hésita pas aller prendre sa chaise vide. Quand son amie remarqua sa présence, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ! Comment ça va ! »

Il sourit et montra le verre de scotch du doigt :

« Contrairement à certaine personne, je ne suis pas soûl. »

Comme toute réponse, elle porta une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres, avalant ce qui restait du contenu à grosses gorgées.

« Que veux-tu… » dit-elle une fois le verre fini. « C'est un évènement heureux, faut fêter ça ! »

Sa voix était forte et sonnait les reflets de l'alcool ; Grissom se sentit triste pour elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

« Tu sais, Cath, je suis sûr que Warrick aurait comprit si tu étais partie après la cérémonie. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, toute trace de sourire évanouit :

« Non. Il faut que j'assume mes erreurs… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Voyons, Cat- » commença t-il, mais elle le coupa, faisant un grand geste de la main, les yeux fermés :

« J'ai été stupide, Gil. Tellement stupide… J'ai eu ma chance, et je l'ai laissé filer… »

Elle soupira bruyamment, avant de reprendre :

« Je me trouvais trop âgée pour lui, et je l'ai rejeté… Et voilà le résultat : il se marie avec une femme qui a un an de plus que moi, ironique nan ? »

Elle se mit un rire bizarrement, le son résonnant trop tristement. Mais Grissom ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

« Tout le monde a ses peurs cachées. » dit-il calmement.

Elle planta fermement son regard dans le sien :

« Actuellement, tu es aussi stupide que moi je l'ai été, Gil. Continue comme ça, et dans quelques temps, ce sera toi qui seras entrain de te soûler à son mariage, pendant qu'elle dansera avec Mister XY, et tu te trouveras bien con… »

Elle se leva, chancelante, et il l'aida à rester droite.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, oui…je vais appeler un taxi, et rentrer cuver… »

Elle commença à faire quelques pas, mais se retourna à nouveau vers lui, portable en main :

« Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Gil. Balance tes a prioris, oubli l'âge, et va la voir… Elle n'attend que ça, et tu sais très bien que toi aussi. N'attends pas qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, qui aura plus d'audace, car ce sera à ce moment là que tu te rendras compte quel point tu l'aimes. Mais ça sera trop tard, et tu seras tout seul… »

Et elle partie.

Sara arrêta finalement de rire, mais le sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

Greg venait de lui raconter une de ses anecdotes, un histoire de mariage d'un de ses amis, d'une piste de dans trop bien cirés, et de danseurs un peu en difficulté. C'était idiot, bien sûr, comme la plupart des histoires de Greggo, mais les trois verres d'alcool la faisaient se sentir un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude, et puis, l'ambiance était à la fête ! C'était un beau mariage, sans conteste. L'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment était toujours quelque chose de beau, et elle s'était même autorisée à ne pas penser au fait que dans dix ans, ce couple serait certainement divorcé. Non, pas de pensées démoralisantes ce soir.

Elle sentit alors un regard sur elle. _Son_ regard. Levant les yeux, ses pupilles rencontrèrent le bleu des siennes. Il était debout, appuyer légèrement sur le dos d'une chaise à l'aide de ses avant-bras, de l'autre côté de la piste.

Il avait changé depuis son accident. Sa barbe avait de nouveau disparut, et il avait beaucoup maigri (N/A : imaginons juste qu'il a retrouvé ses splendides tablettes de chocolat, oki les filles :p). Lors d'une des discussions de groupe dans la salle de repos, elle avait appris qu'il s'était mis à courir, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire « _c'est toujours un nouveau point en commun !_ »

A chaque fois qu'il l'avait regardé, et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler bien sûr. Rarement depuis qu'elle le connaissait il avait posé un tel regard sur elle, et la sensation que cela provoquait en elle ne la faisait que regretter encore plus amèrement le fait que ses sentiments seraient sans doute toujours à sens unique.

Elle maudissait le jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait certainement rayé ce jour du calendrier, si elle avait su lequel s'était. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose de flou ; on se réveille simplement un jour en ne pensant qu'à lui. Alors, on réalise que quelque chose à changé, et on se demande depuis quand c'est le cas. Et bien sûr, personne ne peut répondre à ces questions, et on ne peut rien y changer…les jours passent, les sentiments se renforcent, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde… Mais elle savait que si elle s'était autant accroché, c'était parce qu'il ne devait pas être totalement indifférente à elle : elle n'aimait pas particulièrement accro aux blessures sentimentales, elle n'aurait pas continué à l'aimer autant s'il n'y avait pas ce…quelque chose entre. Ce qui l'avait toujours beaucoup troublé, c'était que plus Grissom la repoussait, plus elle se surprenait à l'aimer. Et elle se maudissait pour ça.

Elle avait pourtant tout essayé. D'abord, elle n'avait rien dit, tentant de cacher ses sentiments, puis, n'y parvenant plus, elle était devenue plus explicite, persuadé qu'il finirait quand même par se lancer. Face à sa « non réaction », elle avait fait le pas et… s'était bien fait jeté ; son ego en avait prit un coup, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison…blablabla. L'étape suivante ? L'acceptation. Le retour à la réalité. Ne plus se cacher, mais ne plus trop espérer non plus, accepter le fait que sur la route de l'amour qu'elle aurait souhaité faire avec lui, elle serait seule. Elle lui avait avoué être venue à Vegas pour lui, mais n'avait rien attendu de sa part. Elle lui avait raconté son passé douloureux, et avait apprécié l'amitié de leur début qui semblait refaire doucement surface. Elle aurait pu continué jouer « l'amie » pendant encore longtemps.

Mais il y avait eut l'accident.

Dieu, quand elle y repensait… C'était Nick qui l'avait mise au courant, par téléphone. Les mots du jeune homme avaient été : « Grissom a été abattu sur une scène de crime. » Pas vraiment rassurant comme entrée en la matière. Bien sûr, il avait rapidement ajouté « Mais il va bien…enfin, d'après les ambulanciers, il va s'en sortir. Ils l'ont emmené à Desert Palm », mais une douleur affreuse avait déjà envahit tout son corps et son cœur. Elle avait simplement répondu « J'arrive… » dans un murmure, avant de raccrocher. Elle s'était relevée, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était effondrée face à la nouvelle, et avait rapidement essuyé les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues.

Il avait passé trois jours dans le coma, et elle avait passé ces trois jours à l'hôpital. Ses collègues avaient d'abord essayé de la convaincre de rentrer un peu, mais ils avaient rapidement abandonné devant la détermination de la jeune femme. Et puis, le troisième jour, Grissom avait commencé à remuer, montrant qu'il émergeait, et Sara n'avait pu retenir un sourire. Et ensuite, elle avait réalisé. Elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était stupide, que si elle restait, il allait de toute façon encore la rejeter, et que la chute pour elle n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Alors, elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital, et ne lui avait ensuite rendu visite qu'en groupe. Depuis,leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas vraiment dégradés, mais pas améliorés non plus. Elle s'efforçait juste de rester distante pour se protéger. Et c'était difficile. L'accident avait du avoir quelques effets bénéfiques sur lui, et pas seulement sur le plan physique : ils passaient moins de temps enfermé dans son bureau avec ses insectes, et étaient plus souvent avec le reste de son équipe. Il souriait plus, se renfermait moins. Mais avec Sara, rien n'avait changé…

Et bien, heureusement qu'elle s'était refusée toutes pensées démoralisantes ce soir, parce que sinon…Le regard n'avait durée que quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par un couple de danseur, mais cela avait déjà suffit à remuer un flot de sentiments en elle. Greg attira de nouveau son attention :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas danser ? »

Elle lui sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment danser… » répondit-elle pour la troisième fois. Greg était assis en face d'elle au dîner, et elle avait bien senti l'intérêt du jeune CSI, qui semblait apprécier la tenue de la jeune femme. Sara, en vérité, ne lui avait pas prêté beaucoup attention. Il fallait dire que quelqu'un avait eut la merveilleuse idée de la placer juste à côté de Grissom. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots, mais Sara avait tellement l'impression de ressembler à une tomate à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient qu'elle avait fait son possible pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais ce n'avait vraiment pas été facile, de le sentir si proche, mais en même temps si loin d'elle.

Nick apparut alors, tous sourire, légèrement essoufflé.

« Tu viens de courir le marathon ? » lui demanda Sara, rigolant légèrement.

« Pas exactement ! Mais Julie est une excellente danseuse ! »

Julie était la demoiselle d'honneur de Tina, et ils s'étaient tous les deux tout de suite très bien entendu.

« Et où est donc passé ta princesse ? Tu lui as fais peur ? » se moqua Greg.

« Monsieur est jaloux ? » ironisa Nick. « Elle juste aller se refaire une beauté. Je suis simplement venu vous demandez pourquoi deux jeunes gens comme vous n'étaient toujours pas sur la piste à brûler les calories du repas. »

Greg soupira bruyamment et tendit un doigt accusateur vers Sara :

« _Elle_ n'aime pas danser. Mais je sais très bien qu'en vérité, elle a simplement peur de se sentir diminuer face à mon talent. »

Un rire chaleureux et véritable sorti de la gorge de Sara :

« Mais oui, Greggo, on a tous au moins assister une fois à tes démonstrations gratuites dans le labo, c'est plutôt pour ça que je ne veux pas danser avec toi ! »

« Peut-être accepterais-tu une danse avec moi, alors ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« Grissom ! » s'exclama t-elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la façon dont il la regardait empêcha le moindre mot de sortir. Semblant ignorer la présence des deux autres hommes près d'eux, Grissom lui prit les mains et se pencha vers elle, trop près, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Dansons. »

Un faible « D'accord » sorti de ses lèvres, et alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la piste, elle entendit Greg grommeler : « Mouais, elle aime danser quand elle veut… » suivit d'un rire compatissant de la part de Nick. Mais à cet instant, Sara n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Il tenait toujours une de ses mains, et arrivés sur la piste, se trouvant face à lui, elle releva finalement les yeux vers les siens. Une drôle d'étincelle y brillait, et il semblait émaner de lui une aura _très_ attractive. L'observant alors véritablement pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se rendit compte quel point il semblait sexy. Le costume lui avait toujours donné un air ravageur (du moins selon elle), et ce soir, cela n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Il avait ôté sa veste blanche (assorti à son pantalon), exposant sa chemise noir charbon déboutonné _bien_ suffisamment au col.

Se sentant sans doute étudié, Grissom en fit de même, portant son regard à ses pieds, avant de remonter, faisant un légère pose sur le décolleté (dans le seul but de la troubler, elle en était persuadée), avant de le fixer de nouveau au sien, un sourire aguicheur, celui dont il avait le secret, accroché aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes tout en beauté ce soir, Miss Sidle. » lui dit-il, posant dans la même occasion sa main gauche dans le creux de son dos, la rapprochant contre lui, beaucoup plus près de lui. Toute distance de sécurité avait disparu entre eux, et l'esprit de Sara était embrumé. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et jamais, elle n'avait pu voir d'aussi près ses envoûtantes pupilles bleues, pupilles qui la fixaient si intensément qu'elle avait l'impression de fondre. Le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Sara à sa remarque galante avait rapidement disparut, envahit par un trouble intérieur. Si elle ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses nombreuses années d'abstinences d'agirent par elles-mêmes. _Ne regarde pas ses lèvres, ne regarde pas ses lèvres…_ Ces mots résonnaient comme un dogme dans son esprit. Mais ce fut lui qui l'empêcha de faire n'importe quoi, car il approcha ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, encore plus près que tout à l'heure, et souffla :

« Mais même quand tu ne portes pas de robe de soirée, tu es magnifique, Sara… »

Son cœur manqua un nouveau battement. Venait-il juste de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il ait dit ?

Etant maître des opérations, tenant toujours une de ses mains dans la sienne, il dirigea cette dernière pour qu'elle la pose près de son épaule, puis il glissa sa main à nouveau libre jusqu'à sa hanche, d'une façon étrangement possessive. Le groupe jouait toujours un morceau entraînant, pas vraiment conseillé pour un slow, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Coller ainsi contre lui, sa tête avait presque automatiquement trouvé sa place contre son épaule, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Ils étaient dans une bulle… Oui, une bulle qui les isolaient du reste des invités, du reste du monde. Quelques pensées d'alarmes avaient traversées l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle les avait rapidement éjectées, enivrée par la sensation que provoquait le corps de Grissom contre le sien, de ses mains posées dans les courbes de son corps, de son odeur… Elle planait, et les trois verres d'alcool n'étaient véritablement pas les seuls responsables. Le phénomène ne s'arrangea pas, s'aggrava même ( sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne, au contraire) quand elle sentit son souffle tout contre sa nuque, et qu'il commença à embrasser le creux de son cou, doucement, d'un façon indéniablement sensuel. Sara sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge sous l'effet que cela produisait. Une des mains de Grissom remonta le long de son dos, provoquant un délicieux frisson sur son passage. Quand elle atteignit le haut de son dos, Sara sentit la tête de Grissom se retirer, et elle fit de même.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle su qu'elle était perdu. La main reprit son chemin, glissa sur son cou, avant d'aller se poser sur son visage. Doucement, son pouce caressa sa joue. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'ils avaient cessé de bouger.

« Tu es tellement belle… » dit-il du bout des lèvres, lèvres que Sara fixait à présent alternativement avec ses yeux, qui faisaient de même.

La bouche de Sara s'entrouvrit légèrement, lançant une invitation silencieuse, qu'il accepta. Elle avait peut-être trouvé enivrant le fait de le sentir contre elle, mais alors, elle n'avait pas d'adjectif assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentit quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Une décharge électrique. Oui, un courant puissant, exquis, qui la traversa de la tête aux pieds. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur au début, se découvrant lentement, puis, l'avidité. La deuxième main de Grissom vint prendre place sur la joue libre de Sara, alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent, dans un mélange de tendresse et de passion qui soutira à Sara un léger gémissement, qui fut étouffé par leurs lèvres scellées. Mais leurs poumons avaient une quantité d'air limitée, et la réserve finit par s'épuiser. Il stoppa alors le baiser, non sans lui mordiller gentiment la lèvre inférieur, avant de la laisser reprendre son souffle, ainsi que le sien. Sara garda les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes, encore un peu (pour ne pas dire beaucoup) secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentait ses propres mains trembler, mains qui s'étaient agrippées à la pauvre chemise de Grissom quand le baiser s'était intensifié. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra immédiatement les siens, et fut soulagé de constater qu'il souriait. Un sourire bêta habitait sans aucun doute ses propres lèvres (et ses joues bouillonnaient sous les paumes de Grissom), mais son esprit se reconnectait doucement à ce qui l'entourait. Elle reprit pleinement conscience de la musique, même si elle n'y prêta aucune intention, ne quittant pas Grissom des yeux. _Ce n'est pas normal, Sara, ce n'est pas normal_. Elle ne regrettait pas, mais alors absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, et ne souhaitait que recommencer, mais cela était tellement…inattendu !

« Je ne comprends pas » arriva t-elle a articuler, encore un peu essoufflée.

Le sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de Grissom, et mains quittèrent son visage pour aller encercler sa taille.

« _Carpe Diem_ » dit-il alors.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle espérait, et bien qu'elle connaisse la signification de ces mots latins, elle lui lança son plus beau regard interrogateur, accompagné d'un sourire que Grissom fixa, avant d'ajouter d'un ton doux :

« Disons qu'on m'a fait comprendre que si je n'agissait pas rapidement, j'allais bientôt me retrouver ivre au mariage de la femme que j'aimais, et que ce ne serait pas moi le mari. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, son cerveau essayant rapidement de décortiquer ce qu'il avait dit sans vraiment le dire, la bouche de Sara s'ouvrit, comme si elle voulait répondre quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes pour couper net à toutes autres paroles, et Sara ne pu rien faire d'autre, à part enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de participer pleinement à l'échange passionné. Cette fois, elle n'était pas complètement 'isolé du reste du monde', et elle entendit distinctement les petits exclamations coquines qui sous entendaient bien ce que ça sous entendait, en provenance des autres invités. Se sentant soudainement le centre de toute l'attention, le baiser fut écourté, et, effectivement, en regardant autour d'eux, ils purent se rendre compte qu'un grand nombre de personnes regardaient dans leur direction, tout sourire. Il fallait dire que la plupart des invités travaillaient au labo alors…Nick leva les deux pouces en l'air dans leur direction, et Greg grimaçait bizarrement. Pour ce qui était de Warrick et de sa femme, ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué se qui se passaient à quelques mètres d'eux, trop occupés à roucouler.

Durant une brève seconde, Sara eut peur que l'ancien Grissom ne ressurgisse face à cette situation pour le moins gênante, mais elle fut rassuré quand elle vit lever le pouce en direction de Nick, en souriant, avant de reporter son regard vers Sara. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui dire :

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour juillet. »

**FIN !**

N/A : Laissez moi rêver….

Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est très cucul loool, et ça m'a étonné d'écrire ça, je suis surtout une auteur d'histoire dramatique d'habitude, mais il fallait que je sorte cette idée de la tête lol. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus; vous pouvez remercier ma petite soeur Candice, complètement accro à GSR (pire que moi presque) et qui m'a dit : "C'est trooooop bien! poste, poste!), alors voiloù ;)

Une tite review pour l'auteur?


End file.
